1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing polymers and to high molecular weight polymers obtainable by such a process.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of the Suzuki polymerization of aromatic monomers to form conjugated polymers is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,070 and WO 00/53656. Such polymers have application in electroluminescent devices and photovoltaic devices.
Patent application WO 00/53656 discloses a process for preparing a conjugated polymer, which comprises polymerizing in a reaction mixture (a) an aromatic monomer having at least two reactive boron derivative groups selected from the group consisting of boronic acid groups, a boronic ester groups, and borane groups, and an aromatic monomer having at least two reactive halide functional groups; or (b) an aromatic monomer having one reactive halide functional group and one reactive boron derivative group selected from the group consisting of boronic acid groups, a boronic ester groups, and a borane groups, wherein the reaction mixture comprises a catalytic amount of a palladium catalyst, and a base in an amount sufficient to convert the reactive boron derivative groups into —B(OH)3-anions. The palladium catalysts suggested for use in this process are Pd(0) complexes or Pd(II) salts, the use of a Pd(Ph3P)4 catalyst is exemplified. This catalyst is sensitive to air and moisture and must be prepared immediately prior to carrying out each reaction.